Quelqu'un comme Toi
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Il s'arrêta face à la porte déjà entrouverte, la poussa pour s'avancer avant de se figer. "Hiruma-san… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il l'avait vu, clairement, sans doute possible. Des traces de larmes.


**Quelqu'un comme Toi**

**―**

L'« entraînement » des Devil Bats était enfin terminé, après des heures passées dans les hélicoptères que Doburoku avait loué pour peaufiner leur stratégie. Mais alors que l'équipe prenait le chemin pour rentrer, Hiruma en arrière qui avait décidé de ranger le matériel, Sena s'était rendu compte qu'il avait complètement oublié son sac au vestiaire, tant l'épuisement et la concentration accaparait son attention. Ce match contre Shinryuuji avait été plus qu'épuisant et intense, et ils en étaient tous ressortis avec des séquelles. Il salua rapidement Monta et Mamori, retournant au local de l'équipe de Football Américain.

Il s'arrêta face à la porte déjà entrouverte, la poussa pour s'avancer avant de se figer.

Hiruma était là, assis de profil par rapport à lui, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ce qui était déjà extrêmement troublant en soi, mais Sena savait que quelque chose différait. L'aura de Yoichi était différente, habituellement si dangereuse et menaçante, elle s'était réduite à… un halo de faiblesse ? C'était difficilement compréhensible pour Sena, qui n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de voir son capitaine avec cette attitude si étrange, si bien qu'il en resta coi un long moment. Mû par un courage suicidaire (selon lui-même) Sena s'avança doucement, tendant inconsciemment sa main vers la silhouette affaiblie de son capitaine.

― Hiruma-san… ? Souffla-t-il d'un ton si bas qu'il s'entendit à peine.

Ledit Hiruma releva vivement son visage, son expression se faisant immédiatement plus narquoise et menaçante.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, fuckin' nabot ?! Dit-il en sortant une mitraillette d'il ne savait où.

Il pointa son arme vers le running-back qui, immobile, lui faisait face sans fléchir avec une expression inquiète et concernée. Hiruma avait beau être fort et malin, il n'était pas parvenu à effacer complètement la vision qu'il avait laissée précédemment à son joueur. Kuboyakawa s'avança malgré la menace de l'arme, n'y prêtant même aucunement attention, le regard fixé sur le visage de son capitaine, qui soudain était redevenu calme et le fixait impassiblement.

Il savait bien que Sena n'allait pas se laisser distraire par son tempérament cette fois-ci.

La main de Sena se tendit encore, alors qu'il gardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

― Hiruma-san… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il l'avait vu, clairement, sans doute possible.

Des traces de larmes.

Et Dieu, plus que choquant, c'était affreusement blessant. Ce n'était pas normal, cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, c'était même d'une indécence abominable. Yoichi Hiruma ne pouvait pas… _pleurer_.

― Ça va parfaitement, fuckin' mioche, toi par contre, tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer.

Mais Sena ne le laissa pas se dérober et attrapa rapidement son bras, sans penser une seule seconde à la possible violence habituelle de Hiruma. Mais il ne fit rien et accepta de faire face à Kuboyakawa, son visage neutre contrastant violemment avec son éternel sourire démoniaque. Il savait qu'en cet instant, revêtir son personnage serait presque insultant envers Sena, l'expression qu'il arborait n'incitait pas à la plaisanterie. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il aimait assez, l'implication de Sena envers tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et envers ses proches. Yoichi espérait bien faire partie des proches de Sena.

C'était risible.

― Je ne t'ai pas demandé si ça allait, je savais bien que tu me répondrais « _ça va_ », je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Dit Sena en fronçant un peu les sourcils, inquiet.

Hiruma le regarda en silence, et le poing de Sena se crispa sur son bras. Il soupira doucement et tendit la main, posant délicatement ses doigts sur la mâchoire du capitaine.

― Je n'aime pas ça.

Il avança encore pour lui faire pleinement face, et Yoichi se rendit compte à quel point il avait grandi.

― Arrête de… toujours… Souffla-t-il douloureusement en cherchant ses mots. De toujours te mettre à l'arrière. Tu es le capitaine, alors tu ne dois pas craquer, mais si tu… si c'est trop, tu dois… au moins avoir quelqu'un.

Sena n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour s'exprimer, à cause de son manque de confiance en soi ? Du caractère brouillon de sa pensée ? De la difficulté à choisir ses mots pour énoncer ses pensées ? Sans doute le mélange des trois, mais Hiruma l'avait toujours compris. Avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, sur qui s'appuyer, pour l'aider et le soutenir, ne pas rester seul, ne pas jouer les durs, accepter d'être humain.

― Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, crétin à deux balles, c'est du _soulagement_. Avoua-t-il avec irritation.

Sena papillonna des yeux, mais il savait que la réponse donnée était vraie. Mais elle impliquait tellement de choses, qu'au final le poids dans sa poitrine ne s'allégea pas. Yoichi leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre le mur, son poids poussant un peu Sena en avant qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

― Le Christmas Bowl… Il est à portée de main.

Sena n'arrivait même pas à croiser son regard, et malgré l'indifférence de sa voix, il entendait cette pointe d'émotion qui faisait vibrer la voix de Yoichi. Il avait toujours paru si fort, si invincible, que Kobayakawa n'avait jamais ne serait-ce imaginer son capitaine douter, ou désespérer. Mais même s'il se disait être un démon, il restait avant tout humain, et durant ce match décisif, il avait dû sentir lui aussi ce doute venimeux empoisonner ses veines. Mais lui, il y rêvait depuis un long moment, il n'avait jamais pu participer pleinement à ce tournoi à cause du manque d'effectif, mais aujourd'hui, cette fois-ci, l'équipe était complète. Le rêve n'était plus un rêve, c'était un combat entre les lycées pour pouvoir l'atteindre, et Shinryuuji s'était montré d'une puissance écrasante.

Sena avait sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque Hiruma avait déclaré, faussement, qu'ils allaient abandonnés, et qu'ils ne devaient pas se blesser. Il ne voulait plus jamais que ces mots – même purement stratégiquement – franchissent les lèvres du capitaine.

― On a douté, nous aussi, dit Sena sans le regarder, la tête basse, mais on savait que si on se donnait à fond, il y avait une chance pour qu'on gagne.

Il releva son visage, les yeux embués par les souvenirs du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti, mais l'œil brillant de confiance.

― Et surtout que, tant que tu seras là, on savait qu'il restait 1% de chance de gagner, là où il resterait 0%.

Hiruma était la base de l'équipe, tout le monde le savait, il était le commanditaire de l'ombre, celui qui tirait les ficelles, qui élaborait des stratégies suicidaires mais qui avaient de bonnes chances de réussir, le capitaine qui leur permettait de se donner à fond et de gagner. Sans lui, il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils auraient perdu, l'équipe de foot US n'existerait même pas.

Sans lui, Sena serait encore le larbin des autres – et sans doute des trois frères Ha-Ha.

La bulle que forma le chewing-gum d'Hiruma explosa.

― Tous les membres sont importants, dit-il finalement, et je suis sûr que même si j'avais été absent, vous auriez fait le maximum pour maintenir le score ou les battre.

― B-bien sûr, mais… ! Je veux dire, parce que tu es là, on sait qu'on peut gagner. Plus que si tu n'étais pas là.

Mais c'était que le petit running-back rougissait ! Il sourit en le voyant, hésitant quant à lui faire remarquer qu'il enserrait toujours son avant-bras, et préféra le taire. Sena était du genre à toujours s'emmêler avec ses propres paroles, c'était toujours très amusant, quoique souvent pitoyable. Avec sa politesse exacerbée, il s'attirait soit de l'antipathie, soit de la compassion.

Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne joue au Foot US et qu'il devienne aussi populaire grâce à son titre autoproclamé : Eyeshield 21.

Il sursauta en voyant les larmes contenues de Sena couler sur ses joues.

― Mais… ?! Tu pleures ?!

― C'est ta faute ! Je… Tu… !

― Toujours aussi éloquent… Se moqua Hiruma.

Malheureusement, Sena ne se montrait pas aussi menaçant et confiant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé sa personnalité.

― Jamais… Jamais nous n'aurions pu perdre… C'était, on savait que c'était votre rêve, à toi, Kurita, Musashi… Jamais…

Quand ce gamin se la jouait empathique, Hiruma était toujours étrangement touché. Même si une seule de ses phrases sur deux était cohérente, Yoichi le comprenait, parce que sa pensée ressortait clairement.

Le capitaine se laissa glisser le long du mur, emportant une fois de plus Sena dans son mouvement, qui remarqua enfin que sa main demeurait contre la peau du N°1 de l'équipe. Cependant, au lieu de la retirer, il fit mine de rien et resserra sa prise, mais ne berna pas Hiruma. Ce dernier, soupirant, posa lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'as de l'équipe.

― J'ai pas vraiment douté, nabot de mes deux, j'avais juste l'esprit tourné vers les « _Et si.. ?_ » de temps à autres. Mais je revenais vite à la raison, précisa-t-il en relevant un peu son regard, vous êtes tous plutôt coriaces, vous n'auriez pas lâchés l'affaire.

Sena lui sourit doucement et approuva, soulagé et flatté de voir que Yoichi se confiait ainsi à lui. C'était sans doute un moment unique qui n'arriverait plus, et Sena allait bien en profiter pleinement. Il se sentait rougir et son cœur faisait des embardés, mais c'était bien parce qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'ils soient seuls, tous les deux. Et aussi honnêtes. Et puis, le regard que lui lançait Yoichi était certes inhabituel, mais vraiment agréable.

― Hiruma-san… On est une équipe, ne reste pas tout seul… Quand tu te sens… comme ça… confie-toi à quelqu'un.

Lui, il le faisait souvent, à Monta, à Kurita, voire à Jumonji, parfois à Hiruma. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

― Ouais, je sais. Quelqu'un… comme toi.

Le cœur de Sena rata plusieurs battements tandis que la surprise de ses yeux faisait sourire Yoichi. Ouais, Sena était l'homme idéal, son amabilité était sans égal, sa compassion également – il avait pleuré à cause de quelques mots d'Hiruma, que diable ! Et puis, il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup.

― Allez lavette, va te reposer. Demain sera une rude journée.

Yoichi se releva en entraînant Sena, qui se rendit finalement compte qu'ils étaient pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre – lui qui gardait empoigné son avant-bras, Hiruma qui s'était rapproché pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, une de ses mains sur sa taille. Il nota finalement à quel point il était petit, perdu contre le torse du capitaine, mais sur le moment, il jugeait leur taille respective parfaite. Leur corps s'épousait bien, c'était appréciable.

Sena se secoua vivement les esprits.

En partant finalement, Hiruma lui donna une douce pichenette sur le front, lui demanda de se ménager à cause de ses jambes, et partit sans un regard en arrière, mâchant négligemment son chewing-gum.

Yoichi avait beau se prétendre démon, il était avant tout humain, et Sena se sentit encore ébranlé par le moment passé ensemble dans les vestiaires du club. Cela n'allait plus arriver de sitôt, même si le capitaine avait décidé de se reposer un tant soit peu sur le jeune Eyeshield, mais cela allait rester dans leurs esprits un petit moment encore…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma première fiction sur un magnifique manga que j'ai dévoré : Eyeshield 21 (nijuu ichi pour les adorateurs de japonais) et bien sûr, le premier <em>pairing<em> qui m'est venu a été le YoichixSena.**

**Je les imagine très bien ensemble ces deux là, en fait Sena est tellement mignon que je l'imagine avec beaucoup de monde... Sauf avec Mamori, elle, c'est clair et indiscutable, elle est avec Hiruma.**

**Je n'ai pas regardé l'animé, et je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai vu quelques images, et je trouve que la qualité est très médiocre, ça ne m'a pas donné envie de le regarder. Mais ça ne tiens qu'à moi, évidemment ! Bref, juste pour dire qu'il est possible qu'il y ait quelques divergences pour ceux qui le regardent en animé, puisque je ne sais pas si les studios ont respectés l'oeuvre de Riichirô Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata, ou s'ils ont modifiés certaines scènes au cas où j'écrirais plus spécifiquement sur ce manga.**

**Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera, mais je préviens d'avance.**

**Et bonnes fêtes à tous !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
